mabiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Spear
Description Details * To use this skill, an Ice Wand must be equipped. ** Out of all three of the Intermediate Magic skills, Ice Spear has the quickest charge time but does the least amount of damage. Mana use varies depending on skill rank and the player's Race. ** At 5 charges, Ice Spear becomes the most Mana costly spell for Giants and Humans at Rank 5+. For Elves Ice Spear will always use less Mana than both Thunder and Fireball. * Ice Spear can be stacked up to 5 times, each stack increasing damage and splash up to a maximum of 6.5 charges worth of damage at 5 charges. ** At 4 or less charges, Ice Spear will do its base damage times the number of charges. * Since this is an Intermediate Magic Spell, you cannot move while you have Ice Spear charged. ** The spell is canceled if the user is knocked back. ** At Rank 1, only one charge is lost when knocked back. * When Ice Spear is cast on a target, all enemies in the path to the intended target will be frozen, which prevents them from moving, attacking, or from being attacked. After a certain time, Ice Spear will explode, dealing heavy damage and knocking the target back. The width of the path and the radius increase with rank. ** Ice Spear will have no effect if the target becomes invincible when the freezing time has passed, such as in Maiz and Karu Recovery rooms. * Monsters will not aggro immediately upon freezing (or freezing effect); they will only aggro after the ice explodes. * Monsters with Level 2 or higher Mana Deflector (or using defense with a shield) will resist the freezing effect. ** Targets hit while defending with a shield will not activate the defense skill with the initial hit. The target will remain unfrozen, and the defense skill will still be loaded. *** The explosion will cancel the defense skill, however the damage will be lowered. ** If they resist a Spear Shot, then the target will be light blue. It will still explode after the "freezing" time has passed. ** When Ice Spear is cast on an enemy with Mana Deflector multiple times, the explosions will stack. * Monsters that are killed by Ice Spear will cause other monsters nearby to freeze as well, creating a chain reaction. Chained explosions gradually get weaker. ** Novice rank Ice Spear does NOT spread after the explosion. Only monsters within the direct path of fire will get frozen along with the initial target. ** Monsters that resist the freezing effect will still create the chain reaction if killed. * Like other Intermediate Magic Spells, Critical chance is unaffected by the protection of the target, but damage is still affected. * Obtaining Ice Spear involves a collection quest. You must gain 5 missing pages from each of the two collection books given. ** Ice Spear book pages do not expire and can be collected in any order. ** To enter a Karu Glowing Dungeon, one must complete the collection book for various glowing monsters available via exploration quests. * It is possible to Chain Attack an Ice Spear, since it takes a short amount of time to cast it. ** See Ice Spear Chain for more info. *** Ice Spear can be used to continuously freeze (and lock) monsters with Advanced Heavy Stander but without Mana Deflector as method of dealing with monsters that have the attribute. * In G13, Ice Spear's damage is lowered by 20% due to a change in the Int formula. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Obtain "the Elemental Apprentice" title. Then, equip it. * Equip an Ice Wand or Crown Ice Wand. * Talk to Stewart about skills. He will give you a quest and a 1x2 sized book in which to place your pages. Make sure you have enough room in your inventory and that you do not currently have Final Hit, Final Shot, Arrow Revolver, Fireball, Creating Harmony or Thunder quests. The book cannot be traded or stored on pets. ** If you give up the quest, you will keep the book. It is possible to complete book without the quest, but DO NOT claim the reward, until you get the quest again. ** Even if you claim the reward without the quest, talking to Stewart with the title and ice wand will allow you to continue with the Ice Spear quest and the quest will begin with you having to speak with Nele and he will hand you the Book of Ice Spear to collect the pages. This method is not recommended however. * Collect pages 1-5 and place them into the book. Enchanting is not required, as Ice Spear is a collection quest. * Talk to Stewart after you have completed the book. * Stewart will hand you a new book. Collect 1-5 pages for this book as well. ** Both books do not need the pages to be added in numerical order and will not expire. List of Pages of the Explorers Journal‎ List of Pages of the Book of Ice Spear‎ *Some pages were also available from the Exploration Treasures Event. * To Obtain the Elemental Pass, the player must complete the Book of Exploration from Stewart to receive the keyword to use on Nele for the pass. ** Training Method Novice Rank Template:Skills3 Rank F Template:Skills2 Rank E Template:Skills2 Rank D Template:Skills2 Rank C Template:Skills2 Rank B Template:Skills2 Rank A Template:Skills2 Rank 9 Template:Skills2 Rank 8 Template:Skills2 Rank 7 Template:Skills2 Rank 6 Template:Skills2 Rank 5 Template:Skills2 Rank 4 Template:Skills2 Rank 3 Template:Skills2 Rank 2 Template:Skills2 Rank 1 Template:Skills2 Master Title the Master of Ice Spear * Mana +30 * Int +20 * Luck +20 * HP -20 * Stamina -20 Additional Hint When referring to the Shining Boss Monster for Page 3 of Exploration, it refers to any Shining Boss Monsters whose artifacts has been fully collected. Meaning that once a player has reached a certain Exploration Level, they can receive a quest(book) to collect the shining body parts of one particular monster to get the Shining Version of that particular Mob, who drops Page 3 of Exploration. The earliest known quest is the Shining Pot-Belly Spider which is unlocked at Exploration Level 11 and the book for it must be acquired from the Exploration-Quest Board at Qilla Base Camp. To get the pieces for the Shining Statue, you have to kill monsters with the Dubious title in Karu normal. Each floor has a different monster: * Floor 1 - Pot Belly Spiders (Quest obtainable at level 11) * Floor 2 - Stone Hounds (Quest obtainable at level 12) * Floor 3 - Stone Bisons (Quest obtainable at level 13) * Floor 4 - Stone Zombies (Quest obtainable at level 14) * Floor 5 - Stone Imps (Quest obtainable at level 15) Note: Statues can also be obtained from: * Exploration Gachapon * Randomly received from the Loved Food Rewards of Hot Spring Monkeys. * Randomly received from Good Luck Potions.